Mounting configurations for filtration modules are known, such as those employed on an outer housing of a filter, for example a housing of a fuel filter as used in a vehicle. Such mounting configurations employed on fuel filter housings, for example, have included a mounting member on the housing that connects to another mounting member, such as a bracket for mounting to another structure (e.g. a vehicle body). Previous designs of such mounting configurations have had various assembly constraints, for example, allowing only vertical sliding between the mounting members to connect the members in similar or other instances, the bracket is stronger than the mounting member on the housing, where over time the housing, and sometimes the entire filtration module assembly, will need replacement before the bracket.
Improvements may be made upon existing mounting configurations, such as for filtration modules, such improvements that may be made include, for example, the overall durability of the mounting portion on a filter housing and ease of assembly of the overall mounting components.